A Cold Return
by Annanarra
Summary: Sequel to "New Beginnings" Bardon is in desperate need when caught in a ferocious winter storm. Will he be rescued? Or does a cold death await him? Kale is caught by surprise one day when a snow-cover stranger brings in her freezing fiancé. Who is this stranger? Where did he come from? Rated T for appropriate romance and minor blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Character Cast and Update**_

_**Original Characters **__**(I do not own these characters, all rights to Donita K. Paul.)**_

Kale

Bardon

Lyll

Kemry

Librittowitt

Taylaminkindot

Dar

Seezle

Toopka

Regidor

Paladin

Grand Ebeck

_**New Characters **__**(I, Annanarra, do own these characters. All new, no copies.)**_

Darka- Bardon's best friend, knight, deceased.

Kolantar- Darka's friend, knight.

Loopier- the rescued man from "New Beginnings."

Natincee- Loopier's wife.

Amberlee- Darka's wife.

Cassis- Amberlee's baby daughter.

Mercille- Amberlee's sister.

Merine- Mercille's husband.

Jeck- Bardon's rescuer.

"A Cold Return" Chapter One will be posted February 1st. Also, "The Proposal" has just been changed to "New Beginnings."

One of my new characters looks and seems similar to a Disney movie character. It was pure coincidence. It also just so happens that the name is almost identical. I swear that it was not intentional, this was a brand new idea in my head. But if the character seems suspiciously similar it is coincidence. I hope you enjoy my new character, he is rather… shall we say interesting? He is going to be the star of the story! Please check back here on February 1st for Chapter 1!

~Annanarra


	2. Chapter 1 Freeze

_**Chapter 1**_

_Freeze_

The cold, biting wind blew in his face and through his clothes. The snow fell harder and harder; in every direction only a white mass could be seen. Bardon shook violently as he trudged forward into the storm.

Suddenly he stumbled and fell into the cold, wet snow. Great, now he was wet too. He looked to his left and barely made out the dark form of his dragon, Greer, pushing forward against the wind. Greer had no idea he had fallen. Bardon struggled to move his cold body to stand, if he didn't, he would get left behind to die.

Bardon had gotten orders from Paladin to help settle a dispute in the town of Kory, which sat next the Hierson River. After he finished his job in Kory he left on Greer to visit Kale, his fiancé, at her castle in the Bogs. He set course over the lower Morchain Range. Little had he known, that he was headed into the biggest snow storm in Amaran history.

Greer had tried to fly through it, but they ended up walking anyways. Bardon had been stupid and forgot to pack anything warm.

_Greer?_

_Good, I can't go anymore today. We need to make a fire, somehow. We're going to freeze to death if we don't._

Bardon looked down at the small hole had made when he fell. He leaned down and began scooping more snow away until he had a small patch of bare ground to sit on. When Greer found him he grabbed the saddle blanket and set it in the wet hole and sat on it.

"How are we going to make a fire?" Bardon looked around. Nothing but sheer white everywhere. "Greer, I don't think we can."

Bardon looked up to see Greer coming over to him and enclose his wings around him to make a wind block. He leaned back against Greer's stomach and sighed irritably.

_This isn't how I'm supposed to die. The great knight got caught in a storm without back up and died from the cold. Oh, I'll be legendary alright. Parents will always tell their kids, "Now stay warm. You don't want to end up like the frozen knight do ya'?" _

Bardon felt his eyes droop, he knew this wasn't good. His body was too cold and wet, he might never wake up again if he decided to close his eyes now. He lifted his hand to look at it. His fingers were dark blue, just what he was afraid of.

Despite the danger, his eyes slowly closed, and his thinking became jumbled together. Masses of colorful light and darkness seemed to form on the back of his eyelids. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kale woke up with a start. She shot up out of her bed and looked out the window. An un-easy feeling crept over her and consumed her mind. She looked to her left and saw Toopka still asleep on her little bed.

Kale took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. Whatever feeling she had gotten had suddenly vanished. Puzzled and sure that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she quietly crept out of the room. Kale walked to the kitchen and got a cup of water. Looking out the kitchen window, she saw the large full moon as it glowed it's steady light upon the earth. The moon's light had a calm but mysterious way about it, as if it held secrets and adventures.

Kale went to the sitting room and went to Fenworth's beloved chair. So many memories filled her mind when she looked around this room. Memories of Wizard Fenworth, her deceased teacher and loved friend. The odd man always knew what to do, in just about any situation.

Memories of little Regidor playing with Toopka and teaching her how to read. Memories of when she first started to know Bardon. Memories of her learning new things, and growing up. So many cherished memories, too many to count.

Slowly she felt herself falling asleep and she dreamt of old times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardon awoke, but kept his eyes closed. He lay there when suddenly he felt un-certainty and confusion. Bardon actually felt heat, heat from a fire, and noise, noise from another person.

His eyes flew open and he reached towards his boot, where he kept his dagger. A fire was burning well in front of him, and a man covered in thick, dark blue clothes was standing by the fire.

"Put that away, you're not going to need that." The stranger said.

Bardon lowered his dagger, but did not put it away.

"Who are you?" Bardon asked.

"You're almost dead you know." The stranger said, ignoring Bardon's question.

"Who are you?" Bardon repeated.

"You should eat this." The stranger walked over to Bardon and gave him a bowl. Bardon cast him a wary eye and looked back down at his bowl, steam rose out of the warm soup.

Bardon ate the soup and enjoyed it despite being watched by the stranger. Bardon set his bowl down and looked up at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Bardon asked again.

"I choose to keep my name to myself for now." The stranger said. "Now stay awake, I can't risk you falling asleep again."

Bardon stayed awake without problems for an hour or so. His eyes closed and-

"Hey! Wake up!" The stranger shouted and lightly hit Bardon's cheek.

"Wh-wha-what!" Bardon shouted. His eyes shot open and he punched the stranger.

"Aww, really?" The stranger groaned, holding his stomach. "I just saved your life!"

"S-sorry." Bardon stuttered. His body ached and yet felt numb. "But I don't think you've saved my life just yet."

"Don't worry, we're leaving. The storm's stopped and now and I can get you better help." The stranger pointed to the sky.

"How did you get here? Who are you?" Bardon asked. The stranger pointed behind Bardon. He twisted around and gasped. A dragon the same size as Greer stood behind him. Its body was as white as the snow with silver scales scattered here and there, and its wings were white that slowly turned dark blue down to the tips. The small silver scales glimmered in the sunlight.

"Wh-whoa!" Bardon blinked and was surprised to see the magnificent dragon still standing there.

"That is Chill. Yes, he's my dragon." The stranger started to walk away but turned back to face Bardon. "Oh, and the name's Jeck."

_**A/N**_

_** OMGOODNESS! I am so excited! YEAH! I can't believe it! :) Just think, in August 2014 I started "New Beginnings." Or as most of you knew it as. "The Proposal." Now here we are five months later on the sequel! Unbelievable! YES! Thank you all for reading this! And a big shout out to Seezle, my biggest reader! Thank you! Enjoy everyone! :) **_

_** Who else is excited about this mysterious Jeck? Who do you think he is? **_

_** I will update next week!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	3. Chapter 2 Strange Stranger

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Strange Strangers_

"_I've decided you can't marry Dar." Toopka said._

_Bardon's shadow fell across them. "Marry Dar?" _

_Toopka grinned. "But Kale could marry you, Bardon. Then you could adopt me, and Dar could still be my uncle."_

_A look of horror destroyed Bardon's usually guarded expression._

_**Toopka, you said that on purpose.**_

"_**Of course I said it on purpose. How can you say something on accident?"**_

_**I mean you said that deliberately to embarrass Bardon—and me!**_

"_Kale is t-t-too young to marry," Bardon stammered. "And I, I have no profession."_

"_You're a servant of Paladin." Toopka planted her fists on her tiny hips. "Isn't that a pro-fes-son?"_

"_I was training." Bardon ran his hand along the side of his head, smoothing the dark hair that never seemed mussed or at all uncombed. "I never got to the important preparation."_

_Toopka stepped closer to him. "Paladin said I could go on the quest because I would be useful. __**I **__didn't have __**any **__training. So if __**I **__am useful, __**you **__must be tons useful."_

The dream suddenly ended when Kale heard a noise. She opened her eyes slowly and peered around the room, looking for the source of the noise. Her head whipped over to the door when she heard a "_rat-a-tat-tat." _

She stood up from the chair and slowly walked to the door. The knocking came again, but she tried to focus her mind on the other side. She met a strong wall guarding the person's mind. No, there was _two _people outside. Kale slowly opened the creaky door. Wind howled and cold gusts rustled her night-gown.

Kale gasped. Before her in the doorway, stood a man holding another person covered with blankets. Snow covered every part of them, and the hand belonging to the un-conscious person was so dark blue, it was almost black.

"Come in. Hurry." Kale said. Once she managed to push the door shut against the howling wind, she turned to see the man standing there, just looking at her.

"Come, this way. What happened?" Kale began to walk down a hall that led to guest rooms.

"Caught in a storm." The man mumbled through the scarf wrapped around his face.

"Who is he?" Kale asked. "Who are you?"

"Don't know. He was almost dead when I found him."

Kale noticed that the stranger didn't mention his own name but said no more until they reached a room. She helped get the un-conscious man onto the bed. She pulled the snow crusted blanket down off the man's face.

"Bardon!" She shrieked.

"You know him?" The stranger asked.

"YES! He's my fiancé!" Kale shouted.

_Librittowitt! I need your help! Bring Taylaminkindot, we're down in the first guest room. Bring blankets, lots of them, and a rag, and some buckets of warm water. This is an emergency._

"_We'll be there soon."_

Kale bit her lower lip as she thought of what she should do right now.

"Take his shoes off." She told the stranger.

Kale got a towel from the bathroom to dry him and his wet hair.

She glanced up at the stranger as he sat on a chair looking out the window. He was still in all of his gear.

"You must be cold too." Kale said, hoping that Librittowitt would hurry up.

"No, not really. I was prepared for cold weather. He was not." He said without taking his eyes away from the window.

"Who are you?" Kale asked hesitantly.

The stranger sighed and looked down at his hands, then looked at her. "I guess I can trust you. Jeck. My name's Jeck."

"Why would you need to trust me to tell me your name, Jeck?" Kale was quite confused.

"That's my business. And plus, what's wrong with a guy trying to be careful." Jeck said.

"How come you trust me?" Kale asked, trying to get more information out of him.

"I can… just tell. Okay? Good enough for you?" Jeck said, a little irritated.

"Okay then." Kale turned around to the door when she saw Librittowitt and Taylaminkindot juggling all the things she had asked for.

"Thank goodness!" Kale reached forward to grab a pile of blankets from Taylaminkindot.

"What is going…." Librittowitt's mouth gaped open when he saw Bardon.

He set the buckets of water down and went over to Bardon. He felt Bardon's head and sighed.

"What did you go and get yourself into this time?" He muttered.

"Who's this?" Taylaminkindot gestured to Jeck.

"Explanations and details will have to wait. We need to get Bardon warm _now!_" Kale sprang into action and accepted the two tumanhofer's help greatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished with Bardon, Taylaminkindot and Librittowitt helped Jeck settle into a nearby guest room. Kale sat beside Bardon's bed, praying to Wulder that he would wake up. She held his hand and gently stroked his dark hair away from his face.

Kale hadn't seen Bardon for two months. A few days after he proposed to her, they helped Amberlee move in with Mercille and Merine. Cassis was nice and healthy, and was adored by her aunt and uncle. Once Kale and Bardon returned to Vendela, Paladin sent Bardon to Kory, and told Kale to return to the Bogs for the time being.

Kale felt the small point on Bardon's ear. Bardon had once told her of when Bardon had thrown Holt into the sea for making fun of his heritage. Turns out, Holt can't swim, so Bardon had to pull Holt back out. Kale chuckled, that Holt was bit of a trouble-maker.

"How many times are you going to almost die?" Kale sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardon felt someone holding his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and saw someone else's head lying next to his on the pillow. He twisted his neck to see better.

_Kale._

Bardon sighed, he was with Kale at last. She had rested her head on his pillow and her body was leaning down out of a chair. He squeezed her hand, and she slowly picked up her head.

"Wh-what?" Kale mumbled. She then looked at him for a moment.

"Good morning, Bardon." Kale said sleepily. "Wait, Bardon? You're awake?! You're okay!"

"Yeah, well, at least I think I'm okay." Bardon chuckled. Kale leaned down and hugged him. Bardon relaxed and breathed in her citrus oran't smell.

"That was a really close call, Bardon. How many times are you going to almost die?" Kale frowned at him when she pulled away. "What happened out there?"

"Well, I just didn't know the storm was coming. That's all, I guess. Well, except that I was rescued by some strange man named Jeck." Bardon shifted to a sitting position.

"He's interesting, that's for sure." Kale said.

"Do you trust him?" Bardon asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. He says he trusts me. I was wondering if you trust him." Kale shrugged.

"I'm on the same page you are. Not really sure yet. But we'll see. How long have I been here?" Bardon had absolutely no idea of the time right now. He wasn't even sure how long he was gone in Kory.

"For about fifteen hours. You got her in the super early morning. It's about lunch time right now."

Bardon jerked forward excitedly. "Lunch! Do I get to eat? I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything in, well, I don't remember." Bardon felt a little dizzy from moving around so suddenly, but he ignored it.

"Yes, you get to eat. You are actually, starving. We need to get some food in you soon. You really need to take better care of yourself." Kale smiled.

"Why would I do that? Then I wouldn't get all this attention from you." Bardon displayed a fake pout.

Kale chuckled as she stood. "I suppose not. I'll go get you something to eat. Maybe you can join us for dinner tonight if you feel up to it."

"Alright. Now, go on. Hurry up. Don't want me dying of starvation." Bardon shooed her.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Kale smirked as she closed the door behind her.

Bardon sighed, and sank back into the covers. He just needed to relax. All those weeks of either being on-guard for fear of the villagers killing him in his sleep, or trying to stay awake because it was too cold out had made him rigid and too alert. Of course, it's good to stay alert, that's what he was trained for. But being too alert so that you don't get any sleep, well, that's a little over board.

Bardon's mind wandered. Who was this Jeck person? It probably wasn't a big deal, but somehow he felt like this stranger was important. But not necessarily to him. To someone else, somebody he knows.

Then a curious thought hit him. How did Jeck know how to get to Kale?

XxX

Bardon was sleeping soundly by dinner time, so they ate without him. Kale looked over at Toopka's untouched plate of food.

_Toopka? Is something wrong?_

"_Yes, will please let me talk to that new person? It's just so hard not being able to talk to someone! I'm going to burst sooner or later, so why not just let me now?_

_Alright-_

"_Yes!"_

_Wait! Just don't talk his ears off. And be polite, and mind your own business._

"_Fine. Now get out of my head."_

Kale refrained from saying something to her about her snappy attitude.

"What is your name?" Toopka piped up. Jeck pointed his fork at himself, silently asking, "Me?" Toopka nodded.

"My name is Jeck. What is yours?" Jeck asked.

"Toopka! I'm an orphan, but now my guardians are Kale and Sir Dar!" Toopka said, loudly.

"Really? How interesting." Jeck smiled. "Toopka? What is your favorite color?"

"Hmmm. That is really hard. I don't really know! They are all just so pretty! But if I think _really _hard... my favorite color is purple!" Toopka said excitedly.

"Purple is a great color. But not nearly as great as blue." Jeck was clearly amused with Toopka's little outgoing personality.

"Blue? Is that your favorite color?" Toopka tilted her head.

"Yep."

Toopka giggled. "Blue like your hair?"

"You got it!" Jeck winked. _Blue like his hair? What?_ Kale looked at Jeck's hair. Sure enough, Toopka was right. The top of his hair was so blonde it was almost white, but it slowly turned to dark blue to the ends of his hair that hung to his middle forehead. Kale studied him some more. He appeared to be one of the taller oran'ts, around 5'9". He seemed a bit older than Kale, probably twenty-five or so. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with brown pants and a reddish-brownish fabric belt. He had a perfect white smile and really dark blue eyes.

Jeck glanced at her and she quickly went back to eating.

"Why is your hair blue?" Toopka asked.

"That, little Toopka, is a very good question." Jeck chuckled. "Because I have no idea! It's just always been this way." Kale caught Jeck lightly grimace at something. Was he embarrassed about his hair?

_This guy just keeps getting stranger and stranger._

_ **A/N**_

_** Hey guys! Okay, I know the this chapter and the last were kind of short. But I will try to make longer chapters. I have had the MOST crazy week! Okay, so I am going to try my tippy top best to post a chapter for ACR (A Cold Return) every Sunday. Okay? Okay!**_

_** Who thinks Jeck is strange? Well, I just think he's cool! And I can't WAIT until his whole character is revealed! He is just beyond words awesome, and honestly, the most fun character to work with! AHAHA! Love him! **_

_** Next chapter we are probably going to introduce Lyll. **_

_** ~ Annanarra**_


	4. Chapter 3 Hatred and Betrayal

_**A/N So, I worked really hard last night, and I was able to write you this short chapter. Again, I'm sorry that it's short, but this is all I could manage, and my life is CRAZY lately! But I do think you'll enjoy this chapter! :) **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Hatred and Betrayal _

Jeck stared at his odd figure in the mirror. He didn't blame the people who always gave him this look that implied that he was a freak. He himself would even admit that he was strange, weird, and _very _different. Because he was, but he didn't really know why he _appeared _to be weird, when they didn't know what he knew. They didn't know what he _really _was, so how can people just kind of guess that he is different, well, besides his blue and almost white hair that is. He chuckled.

_Toopka got a kick out my hair, that's for sure. _

His blue hair was, in fact, natural, so was the super light blondeness. And he was proud of that to be honest. He definitely found it odd, but he had never heard of anyone who had as pale of hair as his, anyone who wasn't ancient. Or anyone who had his crazy blue highlights. His hair was absolutely unique. And he didn't have to lie when he said he had no idea why it was so odd. That was one of the few things about him that was actually real, and the truth.

Jeck sighed, he honestly wanted to just act himself. Why couldn't he? Oh, that's right, people might run around screaming in terror, and he would be found and killed. That's why.

_Why? Why did it have to be me? Wulder? You really had to pick _me_?_

Jeck clenched his hand and loosened it as he sighed again. He needed to relax. He had this argument with himself too much, he needed to knock it off.

It was the third day he had been at this strange castle, owned by Kale. He didn't want to over stay his welcome, but he needed a place to stay to think of his next move. He should find Kale and ask if he can pay to stay a bit longer. Jeck bit lower lip at the thought. Every time he confronted Kale, some crazy feeling passed through his mind. It was strange, he almost felt as if he knew this Kale. It sounded crazy, but he felt a bond connection that had surfaced as soon as he knocked on that door. He could sense what she was feeling without having to do anything. But the really strange thing was, he couldn't shake or block the connection! It was stuck, he couldn't reverse it!

Jeck groaned as he flopped backwards onto the bed. None of it made sense, and adding it to his past and all the other complications of his life, just made him want to scream. Jeck realized that his hands were shaking.

_Calm down, your freaking out again. I can't keep doing this or sooner or later I'm going to lose it._

Jeck calmed himself stood back up. Seeing himself in the mirror again brought back some memories.

"_Here comes the freak!" A boy shouted. Jeck ground his teeth together to keep himself from lashing out at the brat and his group of mocking friends. _

"_Ignore them, they're just big JERKS!" Sharden said, just loud enough for them to hear._

_Jeck smiled, he could always count on his older brother to stick up for him. _

"_Don't worry, I could kick their tails any day, but I won't." Fourteen year old Jeck said with a mischievous grin._

"_I know you can." Sharden patted his shoulder with a knowing smile. _

Jeck wished he still had that same kind brother. But, no, nothing could stay perfect for Jeck.

"_I'm sick and tired of you always being better than me! Our parents always loved you more! You have so much power, and yet you did nothing! I can't __**believe**__ that I used to stick up for you! I HATE you!" Sharden shouted. _

_Jeck ducked at the knife that was hurled at him. He sensed another coming at him from behind and ducked again, but it still grazed across the back of his neck. Sharp paine ebbed from the cut. Jeck grimaced, but he focused on his raging brother. Could he still call him a brother? Probably not, the brother he knew was long gone. Sharden had betrayed him, there was no love left. He tell by the all the hate in Sharden's eyes, they seemed to burn with a fire he'd never seen before. A fire that was out of control, that would scorch everything in sight until Jeck was burned to ashes. He had to leave, he couldn't stay here anymore. If he did it would only cause everyone to suffer. No, I have to go, now._

Jeck slid his fingers across the scar on his neck, only put there less than a month ago. His arm slid back down to his side as tears threatened to fall. But he held them, he had already mourned the loss of his old brother, there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing but run.

XxX

Lyll squeezed her daughter into a tight hug.

"It's so nice to see you again, dear." Lyll said as she looked at Kales face. Her daughter had grown so much without her, and yet she had grown even more since they had been reunited.

"It's nice to see you again too, mother." Kale smiled.

"I'm sorry that your father couldn't come with me, but he had some knight business to attend to. But, I brought daggarts!" Lyll exclaimed.

"You didn't have to." Kale shook her head playfully. "Set them in the kitchen."

Lyll walked in the direction of the kitchen. As she passed the library she saw someone inside that she didn't recognize. She walked into the room, and the man, who was leaning against one of the book shelves, looked up from the book in his hands. The tray in Lyll's hands slipped and…

_Crash!_

Glass shards and daggart crumbs went everywhere, but that didn't faze Lyll's startled state. The man stared at her in the same manner. Shocked but confused.

"D-do I know you?" The man stuttered, the confused look still on his familiar face.

"I-I don't think so." Lyll frowned and creased her eyebrows together as she concentrated on trying to think of who this man reminded of her.

"Mom? Is everything okay? I heard a-" Kale stopped mid-sentence as she walked in. The scene of her mother and the man with weird expressions and glass covering the floor muting her momentarily.

"What happened? Are you okay mother?" Kale asked with concern.

"I'm fine dear." Lyll's concentrated face stayed as she continued to think.

"I'll go get Taylaminkindot to get clean this up." Kale began to walk out.

"No, no." Lyll snapped her fingers and every piece of glass and every crumb joined together in the air and suddenly vanished. She heard the man gasp. Lyll looked up to actually see the man smiling.

"You're a wizard aren't you?" He pointed at Lyll.

"Yes." Lyll wondered if revealing such a thing was a bad idea. The man nodded, still smiling.

"You are too." He pointed at Kale.

"Y-yes." Kale said slowly.

"Ha, I knew it!" The man laughed.

"How did you know?" Kale asked. The man suddenly frowned and mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

"I've said before, I can just sense things like that. Okay." The man tried and failed to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Who are you?" Lyll asked.

"He saved Bardon from freezing to death." Kale said.

"My name is Jeck, mam." The man said. Lyll almost choked. She felt her eyes bugging out, and knew that she probably looked ridiculous. Lyll cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, you said your name was… Jeck?" Lyll squeaked.

"Yes, mam. Are you alright?" Jeck showed concern.

"I- um." Lyll shook her head. She glanced back up at Jeck and her breath hitched as she suddenly noticed his blue hair. Then everything clicked. It was un-believable. Impossible, so this must be a dream.

"Maybe you should just come sit down." Kale offered.

"Yes, I- I think so." Lyll found that her legs were wobbly as she walked to a chair.

"I'll get you some water." Kale said. She disappeared and left Lyll with Jeck.

_Jeck. How many other Jeck's have blue hair? None._

"Did I bring this about, mam?" Jeck asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Did I make you drop the platter, and you know." Jeck said.

"Well, I guess. But it wasn't your fault." Lyll crossed her arms. Jeck snorted.

"I usually do that to people. I tend to make people freak out, so I'm used to it." Jeck said with a smile.

"No, you didn't freak me out it's just…."

"It's alright, I understand." Jeck said.

_No, I don't think you do._

XxX

Jeck couldn't shove the strange moment of when he met Lyll out of his mind. She… well, I guess he felt like he did when he was around Kale, but it was stronger this time. Whatever was happening was very strange and he wanted it to stop. He needed to get out of here fast. But where should he go next? He needed to find this Wizard Fenworth. Maybe Lyll or Kale knews him.

_**A/N**_

_**BOOM! Oh, yeah. I did that. Who else is on the edge of their seats? :) LOL! Oh, I can't believe I'm going to have wait an entire week for you guys to know what happens. I'm evil aren't I! What is wrong with Lyll? **_

_**Do you think you know? Tell me your suspicions in a review! And hey, to all of the Christians reading this, will you please send just a quick little prayer this moment for my friend. Just as simple as. "Please help Annanarra's friend, Amen." **_

_**Also, I have started a blog on facebook! It's called Total Truth! Speaking out against the lies in this world, and crushing them with the truth of God! Copy this address , **_ totaltruths , and like my page! :)

_**God bless you all! Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets and Answers

_Chapter 4_

_Secrets and Answers_

Kale breathed in deeply as she walked through the garden. It was her favorite place to be besides the dragon field. Bardon walking beside her just made it all the more enjoyable. The garden was always the perfect place to go when she needed time to quietly think. Right now, she really needed time to think and figure out the confusing things that had transpired during the week.

Bardon was walking around yesterday, and was now fully recovered aside from stiff joints and sore muscles. That was one burden being lifted off her shoulders.

Her mother however, was a different story. Since meeting Jeck two days ago, she has only left her room to eat. When they ate, her mother wouldn't speak anything other than "thank you" or "excuse me." It was a very confusing thing, and it stressed Kale to see her mother like that. She seemed stressed and confused as well. Almost mournful at times.

To make things worse, Kale new it must have something to do with mysterious Jeck. He didn't seclude himself to his room like her mother, but he still didn't talk much. The way he acted made her mind spin with annoying confusion.

Kale groaned as she plopped herself onto a bench and hung her head. Bardon looked down at her with concern. He sat down beside her and leaned his head down to look at her face.

"What's wrong?" Bardon wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"My mind is over-loaded with confusion! I can't even think straight! I'm responsible for this. I have to learn that. I need to be somewhere for that. I have to worry about this. I have to figure out that. It just all too overwhelming." Kale rambled and sighed with frustration.

"Give me some examples of what's _exactly _going on." Bardon rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Well, first of all I had to take care of you. I had to make sure that you were going to be alright." Bardon nodded his head. "Then at the same time I've had to think about Jeck, and who he is. Then my mother comes and is suddenly… Oh, I don't even know what's happening anymore! But somehow it's all tied to Jeck!"

"Calm down, no need to shout." Bardon chuckled. "Now, let's think. You can check one thing off your list, I'm doing just fine. Jeck is a mystery, that's for sure. Maybe I can get him talking tonight, we'll see. I have an idea to get Lyll acting like herself too. Tonight, after dinner, I'll sit down with Jeck and talk with him, while you talk to your mother. We'll use our bond to suggest questions for one another, using the information we get. Got it?"

"Yes. I hope it works! I'm just so frustrated I feel like destroying something! Or doing something like that." Kale gripped the edge of her sleeves and pulled.

"I completely understand." Bardon smiled. "I hope it works too." He leaned down and kissed her on the nose. Kale chuckled lightly.

"Thanks."

XxX

Jeck placed his fork on his plate and began to push his chair away from the table.

"Jeck, please don't go yet. I wish to speak with you in a minute." Bardon said. Jeck eyed him as he slowly sat back down.

"Okay." Jeck studied Bardon. Taller than the average oran't like himself, good build, dark hair, and… pointed ears? Part emerlindian? That would explain his height. A halfling, interesting, but normal from where he came from.

A few minutes later Bardon stood and motioned for Jeck to follow him to the other room. Jeck sat down and Bardon sat opposite of him.

"So." Jeck said.

"So, I just have a few questions for you." Bardon said calmly. Jeck mentally face-palmed himself. This guy better not ask too many questions. But when he thought about it, Bardon seemed trustworthy, but he'd been betrayed by someone he trusted the most. Could he afford that again?

"Go ahead." Jeck nodded stiffly.

"How did you know how to get to Kale's place here in the Bogs?" Bardon quirked an eyebrow. Jeck could answer this question, easily and truthfully.

"I am on a quest to find Wizard Fenworth. I was given directions as to where to find him. Of course, I stumbled across you on the way." Jeck smiled.

"I see. Well, I better tell you. Fenworth is dead. Died about three or so years ago." Bardon gave Jeck a sad smile.

What? Great now what was he supposed to do? He hadn't really made any other plans besides getting to Fenworth.

"I see." Jeck mumbled, frustrated.

"Why were you seeking Fenworth?" Bardon asked. Jeck carefully thought about whether he should tell Bardon the basic reason or if he should lie.

"I needed his help to search for my family." Jeck said truthfully.

"Why and how could he have helped you? He wasn't in touch with a whole lot of people." Bardon said.

"He knew my family." Jeck said, somehow keeping the irritation out of his voice. He was starting to ask things that were better left un-known.

"Where did you come from?"

"Here in Amara."

"Ah, see? Only a foreigner would say he was from here. You aren't from Amara at all, are you?" Bardon smirked.

"No." Jeck said coldly. This was exactly what he wanted to have kept secret.

"Do you know anyone here in Amara?"

"No, I didn't even personally know Fenworth." Jeck said. That's it. Who cares? These guys seem trustworthy enough. He was going to tell them everything. He couldn't keep up the false act anymore.

"Okay, I feel I can trust you. Do you want to hear the whole truth?"

"Yes, I would." Bardon nodded.

"Good. Because I need to tell someone, especially now that Fenworth is out of the picture." Jeck sighed. "Well, I grew up in a village called Treelee in the Boldland Forest of Annanarra. Kind of a reclusive village, but friendly none the less. I was adopted as a baby into a family of wizards. They had one other child, his name was Sharden. He and I became the closest brothers ever, but because I have… unique, abilities, Sharden became jealous of my power. He thought that our parents favored me for it as well. He slowly turned against me and will stop at nothing to destroy me, no matter what. So I fled, knowing that if I stayed it would only cause suffering and harm to come to the ones that I love. I decided to find my _real _family. I found out that I came from Amara and that I should find Wizard Fenworth if I wanted any chance of finding them."

"Well, I believe your story, and I hope you find your family. What is this "unique" ability you have?" Bardon inquired.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jeck asked.

"I've seen many strange and different things, I think I can handle it." Bardon smiled.

"Okay. If you say so." Jeck shrugged. He snapped his fingers with a smile and it started to snow on top of the two young men. Jeck waved his hand at Bardon and a cold blast of air blew in his face. He also lifted his foot and slowly placed it back on the ground. Ice spread out from his shoe and covered the rug.

"Well, I have not seen that before. I didn't think there were any Ice Wizards?" Bardon said.

"There aren't, there's only me." Jeck said.

"I see. Well, you've got yourself a predicament there." Bardon brought his hand to his chin. "You know, Kale and Lyll trained under Wizard Fenworth." Jeck sat forward interested.

"Really? So I did find the right place?" Jeck asked. Did he actually manage to accomplish something?

"Yes, you did come to right place. But not in time, unfortunately. But we will offer you some assistance." Bardon said. "Jeck? What is your full name?"

"You mean my birth name or my adopted name?" Jeck tilted his head.

"Oh, you know your original name?" Bardon raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Before I fled Annanarra, I stopped at the house of the people who brought me there. They had taken me to Treelee on a boat from Amara. They only knew a little about where I came from, but it was all I needed. They are the ones who told me to find Fenworth. They also told me my real last name." Jeck said.

"And that is?"

"My name is Jeck Allerion." Jeck said.

Bardon made a choking noise.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"Allerion. My last name is Allerion." Jeck frowned at the befuddled look on Bardon's face. He was used to people being shocked at his appearance or his abilities. But these people took his oddities in stride. The thing that made them seem to fall over in shock was his name!

"Sir, are you alright?" Jeck asked. Bardon shook his head and clamped his mouth shut.

"Y-yes." Bardon frowned and began mumbling. "Allerion. Allerion. Allerion? This doesn't make sense!"

"Uh, should I go tell the others what I have told you?" Jeck felt suddenly un-comfortable.

"What? Oh, no! Don't! Well, at least not yet. Um, I'll be right back." Bardon stood and walked back to the dining room.

_Okay. I'm starting to think that _these _people are stranger than I am!_

XxX

Bardon stomped into the room, startling Kale and her mother. He pointed a finger at Lyll.

"You, we need to talk. _Now._" Bardon said sternly.

"Bardon, is everything okay?" Kale looked up at him.

"Yes, go make yourself some tea or something, your mother and I will be right back."

Kale held a flash of concern in her eyes but went to the kitchen anyways. Bardon walked back into the other room with Lyll and sat her across from Jeck.

"Okay, clearly there is a problem here." Bardon said, looking at Lyll. "Lyll, I believe there is something that you have been keeping a secret. Now, if you don't mind, may I ask you a question?" Lyll nodded silently.

"Good. Lyll, was Kale your only child? Answer me honestly."

"I think Sir Kemry should be here first." Lyll mumbled.

"Lady Lyll, I asked you a question. Did you have another child?" Bardon raised his voice a bit.

"Yes." Lyll shook her head. Her voice wobbled.

"What happened to your child?" Bardon asked.

"Kemry and I needed to protect him, so we sent him away. His name… his name is Jeck."

_** A/N**_

_** Mwahahahaha! I'm baaaack! :D**_

_** I'm sorry that I took forever, but I finally got my laptop back! Super duper sorry! **_

_** Now, I usually update this story every Sunday, but since I updated it on a Thursday, there will not be a chapter THIS Sunday. So April 12th there will be a new chapter!**_

_** So, what did you all think? I feel so evil! The secret is out! Oh, how fun this is! I got this idea, like in the middle of the first story, so it's been waiting to be let out for a LONG time! Heheheheh! YES! **_

_** What do you think Kale's reaction is going to be?**_

_** TTFN!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	6. Chapter 5 Reunion and Revelation

_Reunion and Revelation_

Jeck was, ironically, frozen in place.

"Breathe man!" Bardon said loudly. Jeck gasped and sucked in some air. Sure, he had set out to find his family. B-but he wasn't prepared for it this suddenly!

"Y-you're m-my mother?" Jeck managed to say.

"Yes." Lyll said quietly.

"Where is my father?" Jeck asked.

"Oh, Kemry. He's away on some knight business." Lyll smiled, finally getting over her shyness. Shyness didn't suit Lyll.

"Okay." Jeck sat there for a second. "So wait a minute. T-that means Kale is my sister?"

"Yep." Lyll said.

Jeck let a breath escape his lips as he sank back into the chair.

_I-I did it. I found them…my family._ Jeck thought, letting it all sink in.

"Wow, okay. This is… _crazy_." Jeck said truthfully. "Um, I-"

Jeck was cut off when Lyll suddenly had her arms around him. He could feel Lyll… er, his mother, crying.

He slowly, and hesitantly, brought his arms down and hugged her, everything still seeming so surreal.

…..

Bardon could see the look of shock dissolving from Jeck's face and turning into one of relief and happiness. Jeck's eyes glistened a little as he smiled.

"Uh, guys?"

Bardon snapped his head around to see Kale in the doorway, her features twisted with confusion.

"Oh, Kale. Yes?" Bardon walked to her. Kale gave him a 'duh-what-do-you-think' look.

Bardon nodded his head, telling her he understood, and cleared his throat loudly. "Lyll?"

Lyll turned to them with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kale asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie. I'm crying tears of joy and relief." Lyll said. Kale saw that Jeck was close to tears as well.

"Well…why?" Kale asked bluntly.

Lyll was about to open her mouth when she wobbled a little. Jeck stood up and made Lyll sit down. She was breathing shakily, but she was still smiling.

Jeck gave Kale a hesitant smile. "Because, Kale. I'm…uh, your brother."

….

Kale deadpanned. She stood there, eyebrows raised, and a hint of disbelief in her eyes.

"W-what?" Kale finally asked. Then she snorted. "Oh, yeah. Funny joke. Ha. Ha. Did Toopka put you up to this or something?"

"Kale, I'm not joking. This is for real." Jeck said seriously. He then explained to her what she guessed he, Bardon, and Lyll had discussed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute." Kale said, waving her hands in front of her. "You mean to tell me, that my parents had you before me, shipped you off to protect you, then they had me, then dumped me off at some village to be the slave… to protect _me?_" Kale took a frustrated breath. "Something is messed up here. What the heck where trying to protect us from?" Kale gave her mother a demanding look.

Lyll looked at Jeck. "When your father and I got pregnant with Jeck, we were delighted. But, once you were born, we found out that you had unusual abilities. Your ability to wield ice, snow, frost, wind, and anything cold. Evil forces found out about you, and wanted you for themselves. So we went to some old friends of ours, and told them our problem."

…. (Lyll's POV)

"_We can help you." Dililion said. Lyll looked longingly and worriedly at the bundle that she was cradling in her arms. "Baden is taking a ship to Annanarra later this week. I will personally make sure Jeck gets somewhere safe."_

_Lyll's shoulders shook with sobs, and Dililion reached out her old, wrinkly hand and set it on Lyll's knee._

"_I'm so sorry sweetie." She said. _

_Kemry held Lyll closer to him, and rested his face into her shoulder. "This is the only way we can protect him." He mumbled into her ear regretfully._

"_I know." Lyll choked out._

"A few days later, Dililion and Baden took you to Annanarra." Lyll said, looking at her son. He had sad smile on his face.

"Dililion and Baden. I loved those two. When I was younger, they went back and forth between Amara and Annanarra, but when I was fourteen or so, they moved into Treelee." Jeck frowned. "They were the only people that knew where I was going when I left. That put them in great danger, I can only hope that they are okay."

Lyll looked at her son, up and down. She then looked over at Kale. Both of her children had the same nose and blue eyes. She went to Kale and pulled her to stand next to Jeck. Besides the gender difference, and Jeck's strange hair, they looked quite alike. Lyll sighed.

"You both are so grown up. And I didn't get to see either of your childhoods. Or how your personalities began to develop. Or help you discover your talents. And you two didn't get to have a wonderful brother-sister relationship." She looked up at Jeck. "You would have been a fun big brother for Kale."

Lyll began to cry and she leaned forward and hugged her children. She honestly couldn't believe it. Both of her children, in her arms. She never would have dreamed of such a thing.

_I wish Kemry was here!_ She thought.

…..

"Kale, when you were born, we knew that you probably gained talents from your father and I. Paladin also sensed this, and he said to be careful with you. When your father was put in that spell, just weeks after your birth, I went to Riveraway and told Mistress Meager that I would be back. I went to find your father, but I couldn't come back for you. For many reasons such as being captured, and being under-cover in Risto's prisons most of your life." Lyll said once she stopped crying. She looked up at her son and daughter's faces again. "I'm so sorry that we weren't there for either of you."

"It's okay." Kale said, wrapping an arm around her mom. Lyll smiled at her in gratitude. Jeck just stood there, not really knowing what to say.

"I-I'm just glad I found you." He finally said, joining in the group hug.

Bardon just stood back away from the group with a big smile on his face.

….

Jeck slowly got out of bed. The sun was filtering in through the window, and lazy dust motes could be seen in the early morning light.

Jeck wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to sleep last night, considering all the crazy things that had occurred previously. He smiled, at least he had found what he came searching for. Though it was seemingly by accident.

He ate breakfast with everyone else, and then went to the main room to sit and think. He needed to figure out what he was supposed to do with himself now. Suddenly, as he sat in an old chair, a thought came to him. _I will meet my dad!_

A knocking came on the door, and then Jeck heard a noise from the other room. Kale almost killed herself rushing to the door. Jeck chuckled at her antics and went back to thinking, though half of him was paying attention to his sister.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Kale asked. Then next, came a voice that was familiar to Jeck. His head shot up and his eyes went wide. He hesitantly stood up and walked to the door. He appeared behind Kale and the person at the door looked up at him.

"Kaedeline?!" Jeck said loudly. Kale jumped, surprised, in front of him. He gently moved Kale aside, grabbed the person, and shut the door. He looked down and smiled.

"Kaedeline what are doing here?" He asked incredulously.

"I came here to find _you_." She said. Jeck continued to look at her with stupid grin on his face. He pulled her to himself and held her in a firm hug. He laughed nervously.

"Y-you survived." He said. Jeck held her away from him for second and leaned down to look at her face. "How did find me? Wait a minute, who told you where I went?!"

"Dililion." Kaedeline said bluntly. She still had an irritated look on her face.

"Kaedeline, what's wrong?" Jeck asked.

"You're what's wrong!" She threw her hands up in the air as if saying 'what else?' "You took off! Without telling anyone except Lilion and Baden! How could you?" Kaedeline looked at Jeck pensively.

"Kaedeline, I-I'm sorry." He reached out his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "My brother he… he would have killed me, and probably a lot of other people if I hadn't left. I would have told you, but I couldn't risk it."

"But you told-"

"I know, I know. But I had to, they told me where to go. They brought me to Annanarra in the first place." Jeck paused. "Why did Lilion tell you?"

"I begged her and annoyed her to no end. I also gave her a super sad, sappy story about how we're best friends and all and that I deserved to know where you went." Kaedeline said with a mischievous smile. Jeck laughed.

"You did deserve to know, but I didn't want anyone getting hurt." He said. "What happened after I left?"

"Well, Sharden came out in front of everyone on the square and acted like he was worried that you had disappeared. He asked around a lot if anyone had seen you recently. But I knew he was just acting." Kaedeline must have noticed the worry growing on Jeck's face so she said, "Don't worry, he seemed to completely forget about Dililion and Baden. Of course, I didn't. I figured if anyone knew, it would be them. They were like grandparents to us."

"Yeah, they were." Jeck smiled.

"So, then I found out where you went, and _why_ you came here." She gave him a knowing smile. "At first I was momentarily content to know that Sharden hadn't killed you or something. But then… your brother went on a rampage. He showed who he truly is. Jeck, Sharden is evil now. He… he's not the same Sharden we used to know." She looked away from Jeck sadly. A breath caught in Jeck's throat.

"Did he…did he kill anyone?" Jeck managed to ask calmly. Kaedeline raised her head up slowly, and nodded. Tears filled her brown eyes and spilled down her face.

"Lots of people. A-and your parents." She sobbed. Jeck shook his head, as he began to cry himself. This isn't how things were supposed to turn out. Everything was just supposed to be okay when he left, not get worse. Their parents? How could Sharden be so heartless and kill his own birth parents.

The two friends slid to their knees and they sobbed into each other's shoulders. They mourned and the hurt that Jeck had felt grew deeper and made it harder for him to breathe.

"Why?" He whispered. When he felt Kaedeline shudder underneath him, he lifted her up a little. She had witnessed the deaths, and had seen Sharden turn into a monster.

"Did he hurt you?" Jeck asked, his sadness dramatically changing to concern. Kaedeline didn't answer, she just continued to cry and look down. Jeck shook her shoulders, demanding an answer. "Did he hurt you?" He asked louder.

"Not really." She mumbled. Jeck lifted her face up and made her look at him. He gave her a serious but kind look.

"Tell me." He said barely above a whisper.

"A-as I was leaving…he tried to attack me while I was flying away on Ansleh." She said. Jeck inspected her more closely. He moved his hand farther up her shoulder near where it joined her neck.

"You're so tense." Jeck said as he massaged her shoulder. Kaedeline sighed and relaxed a little.

"It's just from riding Ansleh for weeks. I didn't have time to saddle her, so I had to make do without one. It's really hard on the body." She said.

"I can help with that." Kale spoke up. The two whipped their heads up to see her still standing by the door with some tears in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. They had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Okay." Kaedeline said. "Sorry about…" She gestured her hands to herself and Jeck. "All this."

"It's alright. It's nice to meet you Kaedeline." Kale reached her hand out as she kneeled down with them.

"Yeah, hi. And you are?"

"Kale Allerion." Jeck said for Kale. Kaedeline widened her eyes. Lilion must have told her what she told him. She looked to Jeck then back to Kale. She smiled.

"I'm Jeck's sister." Kale smiled at her kindly.

"Cool." Is all she said at first. "You know, you two actually do look alike."

"Really?" Jeck pointed to his head. "Yeah, I do see blue in Kale's hair." He said sarcastically.

"Ugh, Jeck!" She shoved him a little playfully. "You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes at him. Kaedeline looked at Kale with a smirk. "It's a good thing I'm here to help you get used to this nut-head."

Kale chuckled a little and stood up. "Well, I'll be right back." Then she left.

Jeck stood as well and helped Kaedeline up. The temporary humorous moment ended when she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jeck creased his eyebrows.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Well…let's not think about home right now. I have some people for you to meet."

_**A/N**_

_** *squeals* Now that, that was fun.**_

_** XD Okay, seriously, I bet none of you ever guessed this would happen! LOL! So, yeah. I can't wait to write more about Kaedeline! :) I hope you guys don't mind that I brought in ANOTHER OC, but I had to. I've had this idea for months guys, it's already planned out, so there's nothing you can do about it! *sticks tongue out* Lol. **_

_** So, here, I'm going to help you with some pronunciation on the names I've come up with.**_

_** Dililion- dil-lil-ee-in**_

_** Baden- rhymes with 'laden'**_

_** Kaedeline- kay-da-line**_

_** Ansleh- ans-lay**_

_** There! Other names are just like the sound.**_

_** And no people, Jeck is not a copy of Jack Frost. I swear. **_

_** And, I'm super sorry that I killed Jeck's adoptive parents. Oh, well! *shrugs* Lol!**_

_**TTFN!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


End file.
